Gnarly Argle Ska
Welcome! We don't think we're the "best room on Kongregate", but we're pretty much the only room that has had a past of citizens being all animals until 1, 2, or 3 people started coming in and most of the pack broke up. GAS is kinda weird but that's what makes it 'special'! The old Room Owner faded away into obscurity. After several months of GAS being unowned, it finally came under new management when Cylomar decided to own it. Room Description* In the beginning, there was nothing. Then some all-powerful invisible guy in the sky stated 'Let there be light!' And there was still nothing. Only you could see it. And now 100% Dolphin Free! (Ok, it's 98%, but who's counting?) *Cylomar is looking for a new, bigger and better room description for all of Kong to see when they mouseover the awesome Gnarly Argle Ska in the room list. Until at least the new year, he'll be taking suggestions. After which time a poll will be put up on the ones that he deems the best of the lot. Those descriptions will then be put to the vote. Currently there is no character limit nor are there limits to how many suggestions you can submit, but please be reasonable. Keep it clean. This is, after all, an advertisement for GAS. To submit an entry, please do so here. Rules This is a happy place, that wants people to have fun, sadly though, there has to be rules everywhere to ensure everyone has fair rights and/or are safe from any possible danger. Rule #1 - Respect the rules of Kongregate - If you need the rules, just go check them on the main site. If you're too lazy to find them on the site, you can also find the link here. Rule #2 - All mods shall be respected and not rejected - Mods are Kongregate's cops, if you're caught disobeying them, you'll need to be silenced or banned, no exceptions. If you need one while Cylomar or one of the room mods aren't available, you can find which global mods are available on GlobalModFriend's friend list'. Rule #3 - Have fun. Moderators Cylomar : The Room Owner. A person that controls the flow of idiots in-chat, if you disobey him, you get trolled. :P : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Cy, Cylo JesseMH8 : A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Jesse Swankypickle : Name says it all... : Gender - Swanky Pickle : Nicknames - Swanky, Pickle Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska Don't break the rules on this wiki, or the rules of GAS on here. Last update: 15 January 2013. 123ma : This is a chick that you do not want to mess with, she used to be the 'queen' of the pack, and a darn agressive one at that, but she's just a kind little girl that will only show fangs when needed. She does like to talk to people, if anyone has a problem and wants to talk about it, they can talk to her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - 123, Aiste, Nibby, Nibblez 32114 : This dude is pretty silent, but when he starts talking, you just got to be in the conversation. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Numbers AngelLovesYou : When she is on, she won't stop talking, unless no one else is there. She is almost always hyper. Is also a really tall girl and loves to write stories. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Angel applesarblu : A guy that's okay in personality. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Blu, Apple, Parth Buddy3345677_II : Buddy, one of the potential "pimps" of Gnarly Argle Ska. When he is on, he is either very talkative or very quiet. If he isn't talking, he is either: not there, not in a good mood, or playing his Xbox. He is a huge LMFAO fan. Don't even get him started on the song "Shots." He's loved by some, but mostly hated. But hey, aren't we all? : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Buddy, Taylor, Tweek cass6869 : A nice and funny girl when she is chatting. She says she is sad at times but when she is sad, it is really easy to make her happy again. So be nice to her and everything will be fine. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Cass, Rock Dayovernight : Is a senior. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Day, Damion dccrulez : Funny guy. Will hug every girl he sees. Just don't get into an argument with him. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Dcc, Dan Fang04 : TDP4 player, he has two accounts, one epic, one meh. He's not a fang, so don't worry, he does not bite.... : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Fang, Rashad Frost_Wolf : She can make you positive when you're negative, she's a funny chick that doesn't deserve to be trolled, if she could be. :D : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Frost, Mikky, Mikaela gammaflux : Very sweet and nice, one of the oldest regulars, give him a PM when you're on. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Gamma, GamGam, Gammy, Alex Gnarly_Argle_Ska : Don't question his username. Acts just like how a chat room should act. Represents his chat well. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - GAS, Gnarly, Dello, Gnarl goldrose : Shy, funny and as romantic as a rose! Her humour is golden. She is known for having the most alt accounts. Don't anger her though. Behind her beauty is a red devil. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Gold, Rose, Vanessa Gram_Cracker : He's a gram cracker, he tastes good, here, give him a taste! : Gender - Gram Cracker : Nicknames - Gram graveyard890 : He's pretty nice, somewhat mature and a downright awesome person, he actually cares about the chat and its well being. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Grave, Gravey, Walker HaloCatLove : A chick that is one of the many "caretakers" of the chat, she's the "mom" one, so yeah......... XD : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Halo, Alice HotHouseBarrel2 : HHB is the sensitive, romantic, nice guy of Gnarly Argle Ska. He loves 80's rock and hair metal. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Hot, Barrel, HHB ImmortalHDFilms : So awesome he doesn't need a description. Nobs4Lyf. P.S. His name is Aleks and it is spelled like that because he's awesome like that. : Gender - Male/Transformer : Nicknames - Joey, Imm, Immortal, Aleks kale7 : An awesome and creative person. She says she hates everyone but she really doesn't. If you get to talk with her and get to know her, you will see she is a pretty nice person. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Kale Katalina_ : Awesome girl, you should meet her. Bet you that you would like her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Kat, Shay Kmac198 : He be your silent bro. PM him if you want to chat. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Kmac, Killian, Mac, Maccy liljstarz : Lexie is a fun, funny, and dramatic girl. You probably don't wanna start stuff with her, unless you want a good laugh. She is open to all things, and dislikes moderators. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Lexie, Starz, Lilj MrBlood62 : Him and Dayovernight work on a youtube channel. Check out their first video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Lpma4DZrSI He can be very nice, or he can be the exact opposite. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Blood, Alex Nyan_Cat__ : As you can see she loves Nyan Cat. She is really random, can talk about anything whenever she wants. She is a nice girl most of the time but when she gets pissed, its World War 3. She also is bad at spelling, you have to get used to it. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Nyan, Emma Oaktree : Came to Kong way back in '08. Ventured into Gnarly in '09. Has never looked back since. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Oak PrincessS7 : (description pending) qftcu : Yes, its a Q and not a G. People always mistake it for a G 1st time they meet her. She is a mature girl. Is really nice and has been in Gnarly for 2 years already. She can chat about anything. You should get to meet her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Qft, Lauren quintonbacot : (description pending) Rorzatron : An amazing guy, who loves games and is pretty damn random to be honest. :Gender - Male :Nicknames - Rorz, Roarz SegrigatedDemon : He's a queer. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Dustin, Demon, Seg shan14den : She is a nice girl most of the time. Is a Tomboy. Has everything written about herself on her profile. Get to know her! : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Shan, Shannon Siri10 : An awesome Norwegian girl who loves Harry Potter and llamas. She is really nice and will be friends with mostly everyone she meets, and Siri is actually her real name, so dont confuse her with the Apple product. Also says :o a lot. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Siri sune_atss : She's silent, she doesn't talk much, but she can get into a regular conversation with just about anyone if you catch her fast enough, she also regularly role plays with one specific person, also, she make completely different nicknames than other people. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Sune, Tess Umbriel_ : She may have symptoms of multi personality. XD : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Uai, Umb, Ariel xdwarrior : He travels through the deepest darkest pits of GAS killing all those in his path with dracopyric might. He also loves cocaine. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - XD, Warrior : xRacingHeartx : Courtney is an amazing girl! She is loved by the chat room, and keeps the chat lively. She hasn't been on much, but when she does, it's obvious. She is a sweet girl that is easy to talk to. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Court, Courtney, Racing xxCaliLuvsTS3xx : She randomly bursts into songs and is rarely serious unless pissed. Don't mess with her, unless your prepared for a beating o.o ... She often comes on Kongregate to chat with her friends in GAS. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Cali XxWolfverbroxX :An alien turned WereGarurumon, AngelLovesYou is his Digi-destined. His older account name was called StevenWolfeh. :Gender - Male :Nicknames - Wolf, Wolfeh, Steven ZachBrew : EBF series fanboy, like Steven and Sune, they talk about the most recent info about the EBF series, if you want to see what it its, JUMP INTO ONE OF THEIR CONVOS. :D : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Zach Funny Convos XxWolfverbroxX: If I was a digimon, Angel would be a Digidestined. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digidestined? XxWolfverbroxX: A person that has a Digimon. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digimon? XxWolfverbroxX: O.o ____________________________ sune_atss: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan ____________________________ ImmortalHDFilms: If your wife leaves you, Call me. Cylomar: Don't hold your breath. Cylomar: On second thought. Do. ;}~ ImmortalHDFilms: Okay. _____________________________ Gnarly fails at Spanish Gnarly_Argle_Ska: The only sentence I have memorized in Spanish is.... lillyfrog: Have you started school already? Buddy3345677_II: Taking college physics. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Saca Una Hoja De Papel. Buddy3345677_II: Take out one piece of paper. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Yes. Buddy3345677_II: What Spanish are you in? Cylomar: And you butchered even that, Gas. :( Buddy3345677_II: I,II? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Only actual sentence I memorized other than Como Estas and Como Te Llamas. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: 1 lillyfrog: Wow. I have another 2 weeks haha Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Cylo how did I butcher it. Buddy3345677_II: I'm getting food. Cylomar: Saca una hoja de papel. Only the first word is capitalized. Buddy3345677_II: Failure. Buddy3345677_II: Cuantos anos tienes tu? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Cylo I did it on purpose. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: So you guys can see it better. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Duh! Cylomar: Buddy: alt+0191 Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I know only the 1st sentence of the word is capitalized. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Wait Gnarly_Argle_Ska: 1st word of the sentence. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I caught my error then. lillyfrog: Lol Cylomar: And he's 14, Buddy. Unless you're asking me. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Oh and Buddy, I know that too, Me Llamo Catorce Anus. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Wait.. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Anus?? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: No Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Anos.. Buddy3345677_II: Failure. Buddy3345677_II: Failure Cylomar: Anus. ROFL Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Ok guys its Tuesday.. Buddy3345677_II: So? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I make all my fails on Tuesdays. Cylomar: Your name is 14 years? Interesting. Buddy3345677_II: Tomorrow is my one of my easiest and my hardest Finals. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Nvm Cylo. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I dont know Spanish. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Me No Hablo Espanol. Buddy3345677_II: Gnarly, you should have said yo tengo catorce anos. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Yea, that. Cylomar: Or just 'Tengo catorce anos.' Buddy3345677_II: Yo tengo diecsiete anos. lillyfrog: I have no idea what you guys are saying, xD Buddy3345677_II: XD Buddy3345677_II: It's spanish. Cylomar: Buddy asked how old he was. Buddy3345677_II: Imma gonna try learn French sooner or later. Cylomar: GAS replied with 'my name is 14 years old.' Buddy3345677_II: XD Cylomar: Buddy corrected him. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Lol Shh Cylo. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Everyone fails. lillyfrog: Hahaha Cylomar: True. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners